rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiasco Forest
Overview Full of badly designed and dangerous rides, you have a very limited budget and time to fix the problems and turn the park around. Fiasco Forest has a name on the internet to be one of the tougher parks of RCT. Because of all the deadly rides at the start and because of the 'no advertising'-policy, this scenario appears to be impossible to beat in just one year. Pre-Built Rides: * Boat Ride 1 (Boat Hire) * Death Slide (Water Slide) * Dynamite Run - (Wooden Roller Coaster) * Geriatric Cars (Car Ride) * Whiplash (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) Pre-Built Shops/Stalls: * Bathroom 1 (Bathroom) * Bathroom 2 (Bathroom) * Fries Stall 1 (Fries Stall) * Pizza Stall 1 (Pizza Stall) Objective To have at least 900 guests in your park at the end of October, Year 1, with a park rating of at least 600. Scenario Guide Fiasco Forest. A lot of people seem to be complaining how hard it is to achieve the goal in this scenario. Well, this guide will tell you how it can be finished, easily. By the way, this is globally what players should do on every scenario. It really makes the game a piece of cake! Now, on to Fiasco Forest. Let the game begin. First of all, pause the game immediately. While having the game paused, you can see all of the problem areas: - Whiplash is much too intense; - Death Slide goes over humps too fast and is about to crash; - One of the camelbacks on Dynamite Run is too high; - On the boatride, people can't exit the ride; - Geriatric Cars has no entrance path; - There is no path running from the exit of Death Slide to the path that leads to the entrance path of Death Slide; - There is no path running from the exit of Dynamite Run; - Thus; there are a bunch of people getting lost there; - The path that goes towards Geriatric Cars is a dead end; - The same goes for the path that runs towards the entrance of Dynamite Run; - There are not enough handymen; - There are no mechanics at all; - There are not enough foodstalls; - There are no drinkstalls; - There are not enough toilets and they're overpriced; - There are no information kiosks. First things first. What is on this list, that can be done with the games still paused? Start by double-clicking the close button on Death Slide, or else it will crash and people will burn to death in an explosion of scorching flames and boiling water. Also close up Whiplash, nobody is going to go on that ride anyway at the moment. And close up the boatride as well, since people can't get of the ride right now. After this, hire five mechanics, one for each ride in the park, and set their patrol area on the exit of their ride. Then, set al of the inspection times on 10 minutes. Now go to the exit of Dynamite run and press 3, 4 and 5 consecutively. Now start moving people that are in the middle of nowhere, about to get lost. Grab them and throw the back on the paths. You can also start hiring handymen and giving them patrol areas. Don't forget to uncheck mowing! After this, go to the research window and check only exiting rides, with maximum funding. The last things to do is about making sure you're making enough money. Take the maximum loan, $8000, and raise the park entrance fee to $15 or $20. Now it gets exiting. This part needs to be done fast, so the game should get saved at this point; although it is still March 1st, there's been a lot of work done around here! Unpause the game and let's go! Start by making closed track on the crests of Death slide. Also, towards the end where the glide goes down only one level, make the track closed. This drop also counts for a hump, and it might just crash here. Let one boat go through testmode and then open it, so you can start making profit. There can be made more profit off of Death Slide from now on, so raise the entrance fee. Now move on to Whiplash. There is only one problem area in this ride. So press H and V consecutively, and in the tunnel, at the lowest part at the end, remove the part from where it goes down to where it goes up again, and make it go up first, and down afterwards. Now it will have a intensity rating of only 7 instead of 12, and the exitement rating also goes up. Let one train go through testmode and then open it. There can be made more profit off of Whiplash from now on, so raise the entrance fee. Close up Dynamite Run now, it shouldn't be too late yet. But before you start changing the layout, build an exit path, or people will get lost! At the highest point after the lifthill, it goes 60 degrees up first, parallel to the station, and then goes down with a big bend. That's the critical point on this ride. Remove the first part of the bend down. That's the upper part. Keep clicking the remove button until you are at the steep up part. The part that completely goes 60 degrees up. This is the last piece you need to remove. Now go to 30 degrees and after that, go flat. Go flat, until you can make a small bend left. Build this, then a part down 30 degrees and your ride is complete again, but this time, the ride is also safe to ride on! Let one train go through testmode and then open it. Next up: the boat ride. Lower the 3 tiles of land that are in the way, raise the waterlevel on the middle part, done. One could also demolish the ride, or make it a closed circuit. Raise the entrance fee and name the ride if you wish to do so. Let's take a look at that list again. What's left to do? While having the game paused again, you can see all of the problem areas that are left: - Geriatric Cars has no entrance path; - There is no path running from the exit of Death Slide to the path that leads to the entrance path of Death Slide; - The path that goes towards Geriatric Cars is a dead end; - The same goes for the path that runs towards the entrance of Dynamite Run; - There are not enough foodstalls; - There are no drinkstalls; - There are not enough toilets; - There are no information kiosks. Fix all of this as fast as possible. Connect the path that runs from the entrance of Dynamite Run to somewhere in the upper area of the park, connect the path that ends at Geriatric Cars to the path that runs just a bit below it. When you are done dealing with the paths, don't forget to hire new handymen to keep it all clean, and give them patrol areas! Also, don't forget to build benches and trash cans on all the paths. Close to shops, build extra trash cans, and close to the exit of rides, especially those with an high nausia rating, extra benches. Now build enough foodstalls, drinkstalls, toilets and information kiosks all around your park, and after all of this you can start building other rides. Do not build any additional coasters. The two that are already in the park are excellent coasters now that you don't have a chance of dying on them anymore, so keep Dynamite Run and Whiplash as coasters. You should build exiting rides and gentle rides. I can recommend building Whoa Belly's (Launched Freefalls) and Gravitrons (Topspins). You need to build as much rides as you can, continuously. By building rides all the time, people will come flocking in, wondering what the new rides are like. Your guest number will go up all the time. Don't forget to hire a new mechanic each time you purchase a new ride. Set the inspection time to 10 minutes and put the patrol area of the mechanic on the exit of the ride only. Between constantly building rides, until the park is full, just listen to what the people think! They are going to say at one moment in time, that they can't find Death Slide. That's why I have "There is no path running from the exit of Death Slide to the path that leads to the entrance path of Death Slide" on the list. Build this path, if you didn't do it already. Keep an eye on the thoughts of the guests, and listen to what they think of your park. The more positive they think, the more people will get in. The aim for me is always the same, in every park I play: getting a park rating of 999. Then the rest will work out just like that! Somewhere down the line, your park should be awarded safest, tidiest, or best park. Receiving an award does the same for your park as advertising, only for free and much longer! So aim for that! The last thing there is left to say is the following: the people that come into Fiasco Forest, have got a maximum of $60 to spend. You want them to stay in your park for a while, because you need these guests to achieve your goal. So don't let them pay over $40 on park entrance fee. You don't need a lot of money, because you don't have to build coasters. You should be able to pay back your loan by July, and finish the game this way with over 1.000 people easily, a park rating of 999 and a company value over $35.000. This park is really easy once you know how to play. Good luck to everyone! Available Rides Transport * Miniature Railway Gentle * Crooked House * Ferris Wheel * Merry-Go-Round * Observation Tower * Car Ride Roller Coasters * Wooden Roller Coaster * Wooden Wild Mouse Roller Coaster * Steel Mini Roller Coaster Thrill * Twist * Swinging Ship Water * Water Slide * River Ride * Boat Hire Shops/Stalls * Fries Stall * Pizza Stall * Drink Stall * Information Kiosk * Toilets Researched Rides Transport * Monorail * Suspended Monorail * Chairlift Gentle * Haunted House * Cycle Monorail * Spiral Slide * Dodgems * Space Rings * Circus Show Roller Coasters * Steel Roller Coaster * Inverted Roller Coaster * Bobsled Roller Coaster * Heartline Twister Roller Coaster Thrill * Launched Freefall * Go Karts * Swinging Inverter Ship * Motion Simulator * 3D Cinema * Top Spin Water * Log Flume * River Rapids Shops/Stalls * Ice Cream Stall * Hot Dog Stall * Candy Apple Stand * Balloon Stall * Souvenir Stall * Hat Stall Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery You can't research any additional scenery in Fiasco Forest. Other Notes